Fairy Tail Truth or Dare
by Ashuron of the Scarlet Scale
Summary: A fairy tail Truth or Dare where the women of the series will be doing some fun truth and raunchy dares! Rated M for chapters 2 and on.
1. Fiore's Annual All-Female Slumber Party

Fairy Tail Truth or Dare

"Lucy," began Erza as she walked towards the blond Celestial Mage. "You're invited."

"What exactly am I invited to?" asked Lucy.

"The Annual Legal Guild's All-Female Slumber Party." Erza explained. "All female mages over the age of 21 in a legal guild are invited."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "But… I'm only 17."

"Biologically, yes. However keep in mind those seven years we spent on Tenrou Island. Although you are still biologically 17, you are legally 24 years old."

"All right." Lucy sighed. She did not like the idea of being 24 just yet. "So, where's it going to be?"

"The venue changes every year. Each year a different guild is selected to host. This year it's Lamia Scale."

"Lamia Scale." Lucy thought for a moment. "That's Lyon's guild."

"Correct." Erza replied. "Except, not for tonight. As only female members over the age of 21 are participating. All male members and all female members under the age of 21 are required to be out on mission. I received word that all of Lamia Scale's male members will be out on mission. Are you gonna go?"

"Of course! A slumber party sounds like a lot of fun! All of us Fairy Tail women could get together and take the train together. It'll be a great time! So, who from Fairy Tail is going?"

"Well, Erza replied. Of course, the two us shall be attending. In addition, Mirajane, Lisanna, Juvia, Cana, Evergreen, Levy, and Laki shall be going."

"What about Bisca and Wendy?"

"Even with the seven years we spent on Tenrou Island, Wendy is still legally only 19 years old. Bisca couldn't make it. She does have a child to take care of, after all."

"That makes sense, I guess."

The next day, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Cana Alberona, Evergreen, Levy McGarden, and Laki Olietta stood atop a stone platform, waiting for their train to come in. The train pulled in and the women got into it and sat down, finding their seats. Lucy sat in a window seat, to enjoy the view. Cana Alberona attempted to sit next to her, but Levy McGarden swooped in and took the seat before she could.

"That's fine." said Cana. "I'll just sit across from Lucy. Gives me a better view of her boobs, anyway." And she did. Juvia Lockser sat down next to Cana. In the row across from them, Mirajane and Lisanna sat next to one another. Laki Olietta sat down next to them. Evergreen opted to sit alone. Erza did the same.

"So what do you think is gonna happen at the party?" asked Lucy excitedly.

"I hope there's a book discussion!" Levy exclaimed.

"I hope there's booze." Cana said flatly.

"Juvia would like a swimming pool."

"Makeovers could be fun." Suggested Mirajane.

"We could talk about boys." Lisanna giggled.

"I just hope it's good-amusing." Laki said, modestly.

"I hear there is a pillow fighting event." Erza put in. "I cannot wait to test my skills in the art of pillow combat, and hopefully be crowned victorious as Fiore's Pillow Fighting Queen! What about you, Evergreen?"

"I wanna tell ghost stories." Evergreen replied. "I love a good ghost story."

"You did always like your mythical creatures," Erza laughed.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Evergreen. "Ghosts are real!"

The train stopped and the doors slid open, some passengers walked on. "Got room for the chubby?" they heard a voice ask. It was Mermaid Heel's Risley Law. This must be the town they were headquartered in. She was asking Evergreen. Evergreen gestured to the seat across from her, the self-described "chubby" woman gladly took the spot. Another member of Mermaid Heel, Arania Web, sat down next to Evergreen.

_"If Mermaid Heel is here, then…"_

"Erza-nyan!" Erza looked up and smiled when she hear the familiar voice. Millianna, bounced into the seat across from her.

"Hello, Millianna." Greeted Erza. "If you are here, then I assume—

"Is this seat taken?" Erza looked up. The Ace of Mermaid Heel, Kagura Mikazuchi, was standing there.

"As a matter of fact, I was saving it for you." Kagura sat down next to Erza.

"Careful, Erza-nyan, Kagura-chan likes to sleep on trains. If you're not careful she'll fall asleep on your shoulder."

Millianna's warning came to late, as Kagura's head slumped down onto Erza's shoulder. Erza smiled, ex-quipped her Heart Kreuz armor into a soft orange shirt that exposed a small amount of cleavage. Kagura's head fell off of Erza's shoulder and rested on her breasts.

"I honestly don't mind." Erza replied. "It's kind of adorable, actually."

Later, the train stopped again, and Blue Pegasus's Jenny Realight took the seat next to Laki Olietta. Eventually, there was another stop, and Yukino Aguria sat down next to Millianna. Soon, the train came to a full-fledged stop and the conductor's voice could be heard over the radio.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at our final destination of Balsam Village, home of the famous Super Express Restaurant at one of Fiore's most powerful legal guilds, Lamia Scale. Please enjoy your visit.

The women all stepped off the train and together looked for the Lamia Scale building. It was a little difficult to find.

"I'm gonna go ask for directions." Said Lucy. She tapped a random red-headed stranger on the shoulder. "Excuse me. Do you know where I might find the headquarters of the Lamia Scale guild?"

"As a matter of fact I do," the woman replied. "Blondie…" Lucy knew who it was before she turned around. She stood face-to-face with the woman who had defeated her at the Grand Magic Games, Flare Corona.

"Wait a minute!" yelled Arania. "The Annual Slumber Party is only available for Legal Guilds. They reclassified Raven Tail as a Dark Guild."

"But I'm not in Raven Tail anymore." Flare objected. "I recently joined a different guild. Flare pushed her breasts directly in front of the Mermaid Heel member to show her new Ouroborous-like Guild mark. "Does that look like Raven Tail's guildmark to you?"

"So what Guild is it," asked Yukino.

"It's the hmmhmnh Guild."

"I didn't quite catch that." Jenny said.

"Anyway!" Flare bounced, "Lamia Scale's Guild Building is that way." She led them in the direction of the guild until they came across a large building with Lamia Scale's Guildmark. Suddenly, the trees began to move, black wind blew around the guildhall. The trees held up a sign that read "Welcome to the Annual Legal Guild's All-Female Slumber Party!"

"Hosted by none other than us!" A small girl jumped in front of them. The group recognized her as Chelia Blendy, the girl who had tied against Wendy Marvell at the Grand Magic Games.

"How can you be here?" asked Kagura. "This is for mages 21 and over only!"

"True," replied Chelia, "but there's a loophole of you're the hosting guild!"

"I promise you're going to LOVE the events." They turned around to see Chelia's cousin, Sherry Blendy. "Now without further adieu, we present to you, The event for the Annual Legal Guild's All-Female Slumber Party: The Truth or Dare extravangza.


	2. The Game Begins

Chapter Two

"Okay." Chelia began. "Here's what's gonna happen. All of you are gonna sit in a circle, and we're gonna spin the bottle. The spinner has asks the person the bottle lands on 'truth or dare?' and that person replies. Then the truth or dare is carried out and that person spins the bottle again. Are we clear!?"

"Yeah. I got that." Millianna said. "But who goes first?"

"Since this is our party, we decided either Sherry or I should go first, so we flipped a coin, and it landed on me!" With that, Chelia spun the bottle. It landed on herself. "Oh." She said. "Well obviously you can't ask yourself." She spun again. This time it landed on Sherry. "Okay, cousin." She smiled "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Sherry replied.

"Chicken!" shouted Chelia. "Fine. Your fiancé, Ren Akatsuki, from Blue Pegasus, how big is his dick!?"

Sherry blushed. "Well, I don't know if I'm at liberty to say, I mean… that's something very personal and…"

"You gotta tell me!" Chelia interrupted. "That's the game!"

"Fine." Sherry blushed harder. "He's four inches flaccid, six inches erect."

Chelia giggled. "Your turn, cousin." Sherry glared at Chelia as she spun the bottle. Sherry spun the bottle. It landed on Fairy Tail's Lisanna Strauss.

"Okay. Truth or dare?"

"I'm brave." Lisanna answered. "Dare."

"Hmmmm. Let me think." Sherry placed her hand on her chin. She smiled. "I dare you to call Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki of Blue Pegasus and tell him that he's ugly."

"That's so mean!" Lisanna pouted.

"DO IT." Erza ordered.

"Fine, but just for the game." She pulled out a Magic Phone. "Hello, connect me to Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki? Yes, Ichiya? This is Lisanna Strauss. I'm a member of the Fairy Tail Guild. I was just calling to tell you that you are hideously ugly. No one wants to see your face. Ever. Mmmhmm. Okay. Good-bye."

"So, what happened?" asked Sherry.

"He said, 'you're just jealous of my sexiness.'"

"That sounds like him." Jenny sighed.

"My turn to spin the bottle!" Lisanna giggled as she spun it. Levy McGarden. "Okay, Levy. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." The bookworm answered.

"What's your breast size?" questioned Lisanna with an evil smirk.

"32B…" Levy sulked.

"Don't get so pouty about it! We won't judge you. We're all friends here! Your turn!" Levy spun the bottle. Risley Law of Mermaid Heel.

"Okay, Risley." Levy said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Answered Risley.

"You're all boring!" shouted Chelia. We've had one dare and it wasn't even that good!

"Why do you choose to make yourself look chubby when you can use your Gravity Shift to make yourself look like whatever you want?" inquired Levy.

"It gives me the element of surprise in battle. No one expects a chubby to be able to move quickly." Risley spun the bottle. Kagura Mikazuchi. She smiled obviously having something planned either way.

"Truth or dare, Kagura-san?" asked Risley.

"Dare." Replied Kagura bravely.

"I dare you to hug Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail. Passionately. I want to see your breasts pushing up against each other." Kagura blushed.

"Well, a dare is a dare." She walked over to the red-haired S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail and hugged her. Their breasts pushed up against each other like Risley had said. Kagura liked the feeling of Erza's breasts. They were so soft and warm and big and seemed to compliment hers with perfect symmetry.

"Alright. That's enough." Risley cut them off. "Your turn, Kagura-san!"

Kagura spun the bottle. Laki Olietta from Fairy Tail.

"Okay, Laki. Truth or Dare?"

"Honest-tell!" exclaimed Laki. Kagura looked confused.

"You have to learn how to speak Laki." Explained Erza. "She means truth."

"Oh." Kagura said. "Who do you have a crush on?"

"A boy from my guild, Max Alors."

"You'd have to get him away from that broom first." Laughed Cana. "Your turn, Laki." Laki spun the bottle. Arania Web from Mermaid Heel. "Okay Arania, Honest-tell or Brave-Challenge?"

"Dare." replied Arania. "I brave-challenge you to have a catfight with Sherry."

"GLADLY!" shouted Sherry. "She fought against my Renny-Benny at the Grand Magic Games. NO ONE HURTS MY RENNY-BENNY!" With that, Sherry pounced on Arania and began clawing her in the face. She pinned her down to the ground by grabbing her wrists then pinned her stomach to the ground with her knees.

"I think Sherry wins." Evergreen said sarcastically. "Spiderwoman's turn." Five minutes later, they were able to get Sherry off of Arania, and Arania spun the bottle. Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail.

Arania smirked. "I was hoping I'd get you big-tits. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" answered Lucy.

"I dare you to show us your tits."

"Seen 'em." Cana cut in. "You guys are in for a treat."

"Is this really necessary?" asked Lucy.

"Everyone else has to do every embarrassing truth or dare that comes their way." Sherry replied. "It's only fair."

"Easy for you to say." Arania shot. "You got to beat the crap out of me. But she's right."

"Fine." Lucy caved in. She took off her jacket, dropped it onto the floor, pulled off her shirt, dropped it to the ground, then she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. The bra fell onto the floor, revealing Lucy's, perfect, large 38D-sized breasts in all their glory. She turned around the circle, letting all the women at the party see before putting all of her clothes back on.

"I hope someone dares me to masturbate." Cana said with a grin. Lucy spun the bottle.

"Truth or dare, Jenny?"

"Truth." Jenny replied.

"When's that issue of Sorcerers' Magazine gonna come out where you're naked?" Lucy asked with a grin. "You did promise Mirajane at the Grand Magic Games.

Jenny blushed. "Well, there's a lot of production, and we're not exactly sure about—

"I call shenanigans!" interrupted Mirajane. "Sorcerer's Magazine likes to shoot their photos in advance. You and I both know that. They always tell you what picture they are going to use, and when they're going to use it. So either, you're just trying to play innocent like you don't know, or you're not gonna pay up on our bet. Which one is it?"

"This coming November edition. Page 17." Jenny said with a scowl.

"Now was that so hard?" Mirajane said slyly. "Your turn to spin, Miss Fiore."

Jenny spun the bottle. As luck may have it, the bottle landed on Mirajane Strauss. Jenny let out an evil cackle. "Revenge is gonna be good. Truth or dare, Mirajane?"

"Dare." Mirajane answered. "I'm not afraid of you."

"I dare you to strip off all your clothing and remain naked for the rest of the game!" yelled Jenny.

"Wow. You didn't even hesitate." Mira pointed out. "You know, when you said the loser of our fight at the Grand Magic Games had to appear naked in Sorcerer's Magazine, I thought you just wanted to humiliate me. Same at Ryuzetsu land. But this is this is the third time you've referenced me naked. I'm starting to think you just _want_ to see me naked."

"Is that true?" taunted Chelia. "Does Mira-san turn you on, Jenny-san? I bet you wanna see her butt-naked in your bedroom!"

"No!" shot Jenny. "I just want to humiliate her. It's like she said originally. We've been rivals in the modeling business forever! It only makes sense!"

"Is that true?" Mira asked.

"It's not my turn!"

"Well," Mira smiled. "Unlike you, I'm not afraid to live up to my commitments."

With that, the white-haired S-Class Mage stripped off all of her clothing and stood there naked right in front of Jenny for a few seconds before taking her spot back.

_"I think this game is getting Mira's competitive side back."_ Erza observed. She smiled. _"Awesome."_

"Now it's my turn to spin!" laughed Mirajane. "I wonder who my victim will be!"


	3. Getting Steamy

I would like to address a few things before getting to Chapter 3. I received two comments that I for some reason wasn't able to respond to and I would like to address them. Not because I just wanna say something to these people specifically, and I'm trying to humiliate them or anything. I do feel like the things they said can help me bring up some important things about my writing style!

One saying that this person was hoping for Erza & Lucy, but sensed something between Erza and Kagura. I don't want to comment on the second part, but what I will say is this. Anything can happen in truth or dare. I didn't want to do a 100% Erza and Lucy because that's the one everyone does. If you want Erza & Lucy search the rest of Fanfiction, I like to come with ideas that are a tad more original for my yuri fanfictions, so you're not jacking off to the same 3 pairs for a week. I don't like to do that. Maybe you do, but it's not for me, and I write accordingly.

The second review I received addressed hopes for "Sticy" or "Rolu". If you are unfamiliar with these couple names, as I was when I first received the comment, they stand for Sting and Lucy, and Rogue and Lucy, respectively. They also suggested a "love square" between Erza, Sting, Rogue, and Natsu. Someone did not read my profile. I clearly state that I only do yuri. I don't do straight, and if you were hoping that love square to be a real square, meaning some people would have to be gay, I'll have you know that I sure as hell don't do yaoi. I have nothing against yaoi, it just doesn't turn me on, so I won't be able to write it as good. Also, I don't wanna. Deal with it. Even if you didn't read my profile, the fanfiction is about an ALL GIRLS SLUMBER PARTY. Sting, Rogue, and Natsu are NOT invited. If "Sticy", "Rolu", and "Nalu" are what floats your boat, fine, but I strongly suggest searching elsewhere. Asking me to write that is like asking an Italian chef to make you sushi. Not only will he not do it, but even if he did, It would be some shitty sushi. (That's fun to say. It's a tongue twister too, :3)

One more, I also received a comment that Chelia talks too much in chapter two. My logic was that they Truth or Dare party needed a voice of eccentrism. Chelia seemed to fit the role, but I think you have a point, so I tried to work on that.

Anyway, I'm rambling now. Enjoy the chapter. This is where the yuri starts.

* * *

Getting Steamy

Mirajane spun the bottle happily. She almost exploded from excitement when she saw whom it landed on. Erza Scarlet.

"This'll be fun." Lisanna commented.

"Alright, Titania." Mirajane smirked. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Erza said with fire in her eyes.

"I dare you to make out with Lucy for a whole minute. Anyone got a magic clock?"

"Eh!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"I have one!" Chelia pulled out a magic clock, held it in the air and said "one minute." Digitial numbers appeared in the air, showing 1:00. "I'm not gonna start it till you two start kissing!"

"Very well." Erza walked over to Lucy. "I shall honor my dare." With that, she pressed her lips up against Lucy's. Lucy felt Erza's tongue trying to enter her mouth. Knowing it was necessary for their dare, Lucy opened her mouth, allowing Erza's tongue access her mouth and explore it. Much to her surprise, Lucy actually sort of enjoyed making out with Erza. Her tongue was soft, warm, and comforting as it slid around in circles with hers.

"Time!" called Chelia. It just came to Lucy's attention that she had never looked up at the clock once the entire time she was kissing Erza. Reluctantly, the two girls separated, and Erza reassumed her position in the circle.

"No fair." Cana pouted. "I wanna make out with Lucy too!"

Erza smiled. "Tell you what. It's my turn to spin. If it lands on you, Cana, I'll dare you to make out with Lucy."

"Awesome." Erza gave the bottle a good, hard spin. When it finally stopped

spinning, it pointed at Levy McGarden.

"Dammit!" shouted Cana.

"Now, now, Cana." Erza began. "Don't pout. It's unbecoming. Now, Levy. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Levy answered.

"Are you satisfied with your physical appearance?"

"Well…" Levy sighed. "Yes, except for one thing."

"Your tiny boobs?" Chelia cut in rudely.

"Well, yeah."

"I respect your honesty, now spin the bottle, Levy!" So Levy grabbed the bottle and spun it. It pointed towards… Evergreen.

"So many damn Fairies." Flare commented. "One after another."

"To be fair…" Yukino replied. "Half of the people here are from Fairy Tail."

"Okay, Evergreen. Truth or dare?"

Evergreen knew exactly what they would ask her if she said truth. The words "do you like Elfman?" echoed in her mind about a thousand times. Not wanting to go through that, she said dare.

"I dare you to call Elfman with a magic phone and ask him out on a date." Levy replied.

Evergreen sighed. So no matter what she said, it ended up being about her and Elfman, huh? "Fine." She pulled out her magic phone and said "Call Elfman."

"Oooo." Taunted Mirajane. "You have him on speed dial."

"You know that all Fairy Tail members know the numbers of all other Fairy Tail members in case we need to call each other on a mission!" Evergreen yelled.

"A mission of love!" giggled Lisanna.

"Hello, Elfman? Hi. It's Evergreen."

"Ah, Evergreen. What MANLY timing." Elfman said when he picked up the phone.

"Yeah, I guess I do have Manly timing." Evergreen agreed sarcastically. "Anyway, do you want to go out sometime? Maybe grab dinner?"

"Like on a date?" asked Elfman.

"Yeah. A date." Evergreen replied.

"Well," Elfman said. "You did look after me while I was in the hospital after my fight with Bacchus. That meant a lot to me. AS A MAN, IT IS MY DUTY TO PAY YOU BACK FOR YOUR GRACIOUSNESS. IF A DATE IS WHAT YOU DESIRE, THEN A DATE IT SHALL BE."

"Okay…" Evergreen blushed. "He said yes because he appreciated how I looked after him after his fight with Bacchus."

"When you marry my brother," Mirajane began. "Can I be the Maid of Honor?"

"I am not going to marry your brother!" Evergreen yelled. "That is final!"

"If you break his heart." Mirajane turned to Evergreen and activated her Satan Soul. "I'll break _you_." Evergreen gulped and spun the bottle. Chelia Blendy.

"Truth or dare?" asked Evergreen.

"Dare!" shouted Chelia. "I'm no chicken!"

"I dare you to suck another player's breasts until they lactate in your mouth." Evergreen said, bluntly.

Chelia was slightly taken aback. "Which player?" she asked.

"Juvia." Answered Evergreen.

"Why her?" inquired Chelia.

"I don't need a reason." Evergreen snapped. "Now suck."

Chelia walked over to Juvia, who pulled off her shirt and bra to reveal her large, round breasts, lowered her head to face Juvia's breasts, put her mouth on the nipple, and began to suckle. It was a strange taste, but not an unwelcomed one. She continued sucking and sucking until she felt something warm coming into her mouth. It must be the milk, as was her dare, she drank Juvia's milk and swallowed it.

"All right." Announced Chelia. "All done." Juvia reclasped her bra and put her shirt back on. Chelia returned to her place and spun the bottle. Low and behold, it landed on Juvia Lockser.

"Truth or dare, Juvia?"

"Truth". Juvia replied.

"Did you enjoy what just happened?"

"It was a weird feeling for Juvia, but Juvia didn't hate it." Juvia took the bottle. "Juvia's turn!" Juvia spun the bottle. It landed on Millianna.

"Truth or dare, Millianna?" asked Juvia.

"Truth." Replied Milliana.

"Where are Wally Buchanan and Shô?"

"That's a strange question." Evergreen commented.

"Juvia agrees, but Juvia has always wanted to know."

"Well, Wally found out his brother Richard was in the Oración Seis and got arrested, so he's been doing odd jobs trying to get the jewels to get him out of prison. He told me he'd look for a guild to join. He said he was looking into Quatro Cerberus. Shô can't really find a guild that will accept him. Wherever he goes people tell him that he's a pretty face, but he's not that powerful of a mage."

"Sounds like a Blue Pegasus member if you ask me," laughed Levy.

' "Bitch, I will end you." Jenny snapped. Millianna grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Cana Alberona.

"Finally!" Cana shouted victoriously. "Dare. Now dare me to make out with Lucy already."

"I dare you to make out with..." began Millianna. She smiled. "Evergreen. For one minute."

"But that pairing makes no sense at all!" Lisanna cut in.

"EXACTLY." Millianna explained.

"I guess you're pretty fuckin' sexy too." Cana admitted. "Gimme some sugar." She got up on her knees, sauntered over to Evergreen and began making out with her. The other girls watched them locking lips and swirling tongues. Evergreen felt Cana's hand rest itself upon her left breast. She squeezed it firmly.

"Be sure to save some for my brother, Evergreen." Mirajane giggled.

Evergreen pulled her hand out and gave the naked Take Over user the middle finger, seeing as her mouth was a tad, pre-occupied. The timer ran out, and the two girls separated.

"Awesome." Said Cana. Now it's my turn. Whoever the bottle landed on, regardless of whether they say truth or dare, was in for a treat.


End file.
